


Kindness is Appreciated

by GridDori



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GridDori/pseuds/GridDori
Summary: Just a different perspective to a friend's story.
Kudos: 1





	Kindness is Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindness in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695771) by [Saynin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saynin/pseuds/Saynin). 



> Um, hi. I'm really bad at splitting paragraphs, but I will work on it! But this is the first chapter of this different perspective to Saynin's story "Kindness in Your Eyes." I figured it would be neat to try something and stretch my legs. Make sure you read the original work by Saynin. And the title is a W.I.P., so feel free to suggest names. Hope you enjoy 👍

I lean up out of bed, my head pounding with a headache. I snatch my phone off the bedside table and check the time, "Damn, I missed the alarm again.." It was 3:22PM when I finally decided to wake up, unfortunately, slept half the day away. I still needed to eat, and decided a frozen pizza or ramen wasn't gonna cut it today. I threw some clean pants on, and a blue hooded jacket over a t-shirt with some anime character on it, and head out for whatever I choose, I guess. I stepped out of the building I called home for the time being, as long I don't get evicted, that is. I make the choice for a nearby fast food place and walk that way. I notice someone I accidentally followed here, they sat with a couple of their friends, I suppose.  
I took an empty booth all for myself, the usual burger combo and Dr. Pepper, as always. I played on my phone for a while, I glanced at the person I "followed" here as I left, all three of them seem to be having a good time, good for them. Leaving the establishment, I realize it's gotten fairly warm outside, I took my jacket off and carried it over my shoulder. It hasn't been long since I moved here, just long enough to have a favorite fast food joint, at least. Thinking about it, I should probably look around a bit more, learn more about the city. I've noticed there was an influx of monsters after a missing kid returned them to the surface a few years back. I don't really care, I'm happy for them, but I'm hearing people hating them or glad to see them. I see no reason to hate them, they're just like us, after a fashion, anyways. I have seen one in particular though, she looks really pretty, I think she's dating someone, not that I would have the guts to talk to her, but y'know, wishful thinking. Thinking about it, I don't have many friends at all, really. Living here for 5 months and I have not done anything extremely productive other than find a place to live, a job, and survive this long. Eh, I should think about something else, I'm exploring a new city after all, so that's exciting. I walk for a while, getting quite a distance from home, I see a quaint little bakery, it doesn't look like it gets much business, I should stop by here sometime. On my walk I noticed a few more places to eat, so it's not the same place whenever I need a quick bite. I walked for an hour or so, then I considered walking back is gonna double how long I'm gonna be out, so I should probably turn around. I plopped down on a bench and rested a spell, eventually I stand back up, beginning the treck back home. I travel the opposite side now, the sky starts clouding over, it looks like a pretty mean rain is coming in.  
Passing by the fast food restraunt now, I can see those three leaving it now, "Damn, they really stayed there that long? Wow." It begins to pour down hellfire of water, I pop my jacket back on, hood up and everything. I walk under an awning that connects the sidewalk to the burger joint, I hang a left to leisurely stroll back to my building, before I get too far from the protective metal I hear an "Ow!" I swing my attention around to see the person I followed was following me now, and a monster stabbed them in the eye with an umbrella, That's gotta suck. I softly chuckled as I continued to take the wetness in stride, scaling the stairs to my building and making it home for the day. The door lightly swung open from my now exhausted strength, and laziness.  
My now soaked jacket flops over the single bar chair for it to dry, I kick my shoes off by the door, then slink away to my room to relax. I plop down and push the power button on the computer tower, it whirs to life as I lean back in my office chair, not the most "gaming" chair, but it does its job well. I do my usual nightly routine before getting to bed. As always, I have a hard time getting to sleep, but inevitably manage it.  
I sleep for a "healthy" six hours, thankfully, waking up to my 10 alarms. I get out of bed and get ready for work, it's somewhere around 9:30 AM, as I shower and clean up, dressing up for my job at "FoodCountry" so, that's always fun. Making it down the same hall, and the same elevator again, I throw open the front door and get in my car, driving exactly like I did Saturday and Sunday.  
Pulling in to my preferred spot in the parking lot, I march into work, and clock in. I work stock, so I'm always walking around making sure the products look good on the shelves and making sure there's plenty of it there, too. It's a normal day until a peculiar character walks in, it appears to be a spider lady...? I see her walk around the first couple of isles before she approaches me "Excuse me, deary~ But where might I find cooking utensils~?" I was a bit thrown off by the way she spoke, but I turned to her and politely guided her to isle 6, I stopped her for a moment "Uh, this may sound weird ma'am, but may I get a picture with you? I just wanna show my friends I met monster." She seems quite confused, but a tad happy as she agrees, and I get into selfie position and do whatever gesture I felt at the time. Her on the other hands, winks half of her eyes and all six of her hands giving 2 fingers up. That's twelve fingers! I snap the photo, it saves to my gallery I look it over, and it looks great. "Well, thanks so much. I haven't lived here too long, so I'm just trying to make friends." She perks up a bit, and responds "Oh~! Well, Ahuhu~ If you work here, you're probably going to be seeing lots of me~" I told her I look forward to it, as I said farewell and thanks again for the photo. I finally stopped bothering her so she could grab whatever whisk, baster, or spoon she came for.  
She waved at me while she walked through the entrance, and time seems to fly as I work the rest of my shift and head home to frozen pizza and ramen dinner, spending my night how I see fit. I didn't work the next day, I just stayed home and did what I do. Thursday my boss asked if I could fill one morning shift, so I did, got out around 3 PM today, I stopped by the bakery I spotted on my walk while driving home. Quickly nearing my appartment with some donuts in hand, I see the college students leaving out. Scanning the crowd, I managed to find the particular someone I stalked, they're walking and talking with a couple of monsters, I guess they've got monster and human friends. I wonder if they know the spider one I ran into? Wondering to myself, I chuckle a bit before pulling in to home. I pat the steering wheel and snatch my little bag of donuts and skip up the stairs, I've got the next 3 days off, gonna be a nice, long, lonely... weekend. Hm, well that's no fun. I think to myself, killing my own mood in the process. Welp, here's to a boring weekend.


End file.
